purosystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruki Doi
|death_date = |birth_place = Ikoma, Nara |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer=Último Dragón Jorge Rivera |debut=May 13, 2000 |retired= }} Factions *Shin M2K (2003–2005) *Blood Generation (2005–2006) *Muscle Outlaw'z (2006–2008) *WORLD-1 (2008–2010) *Blood Warriors (2011–2012) *World-1 International (2012–2013) *Mad Blankey (2013–2015) *VerserK (2015–present) In wrestling *Finishing moves **Bakatare Sliding Kick (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **Golden Glove (Reverse rocking horse) – 2000–2004 **Muscular Bomb (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) – 2007–present *Signature moves **Bosou Elbow (Diving elbow drop) **Dai Bosou! (Cannonball) **Doi 555 (Sitout fireman's carry facebuster, sometimes from the second rope) **Flapjack dropped into a hangman **Inverted DDT **Multiple slaps **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back, sometimes from the top rope ***German, from the top rope ***Tiger **Rope hung dropkick **Rope hung senton bomb **Running crossbody to the back of an opponent draped over the second rope **Sitout spinebuster **Spin-out powerbomb **Suicide dive **Turnbuckle powerbomb **V9 Clutch (Reverse arm trap somersault cradle) *With Masato Yoshino **Double team signature moves **Assisted double foot stomp to the opponent's arm (Yoshino) **Assisted missile dropkick into a senton to another opponent (Yoshino) **Assisted rope hung senton bomb (Doi) **Drop toe hold (Doi) / Sliding kick (Yoshino) combination **Flapjack (Doi) / One-handed bulldog (Yoshino) combination **Front missile dropkick (Yoshino) / Doi 555 (Doi) combination **Poetry in Motion corner elbow (Yoshino) **Powerbomb (Doi) / Sling Blade (Yoshino) combination *With Genki Horiguchi **Double team finishing moves **Backslide From Bakatare (Backslide From Heaven (Horiguchi) / Bakatare Sliding Kick (Doi) combination) *Nicknames **"Bosou Muscle" (Japanese for "Rampaging Muscle") *Entrance themes **"Muscular Countdown -do what you want-" by ACMA Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino **Open the Brave Gate Championship (2 times) **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (11 times) – with CIMA and Shingo Takagi (1), CIMA and Don Fujii (1), Gamma and Masato Yoshino (3), Gamma and Magnitude Kishiwada (1) Magnitude Kishiwada and Masato Yoshino (1), PAC and Naoki Tanizaki (1), Kzy and Naoki Tanizaki (1), Masato Yoshino and Pac (1), Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY (1), Rich Swann and Shachihoko Boy (1), and Cyber Kong and Kzy (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (6 times) – with Masato Yoshino (2), Gamma (1), Ricochet (1), and YAMATO (2) **Provisional Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **King of Gate (2008) **Summer Adventure Tag League (2007, 2008, 2010) – with Masato Yoshino< *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'110' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shingo *'Toryumon Japan' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Kid and Keni'chiro Arai *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match(2006) with Masato Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) **Match of the Year (2006) with Masato Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Dragon Gate USA profile